outpostfandomcom-20200215-history
Nazi Ghosts
Nazi Ghosts are the primary antagonist faction in the Outpost (2008 film). Overview Towards the end of the war known as World War II, the Nazis began conducting experiments on their own men in an attempt to enhance them or make them invincible, within a bunker in Eastern Europe. They were partially successful. In order to control the Nazi Ghosts, the Reanimation Machine was constructed. This machine was able to awaken, control, and kill the Ghosts. When a team of mercenaries was paid by a mysterious man named Hunt to help him on his journey through No Man's Land, they discovered the old Nazi bunker. In the bunker, they find a survivor. Events follow events, and eventually, the team has to fight the Nazi Ghosts. The Ghosts were responsible for the deaths of the whole team (D.C., Hunt, Prior, Jordan, McCay, Cotter, Taktarov, and Voyteche) and possibly all of the Second Team. The S.S. men that were killed for the Nazi scientific experiments were disposed of in the body room, within the S.S. bunker. 'Powers & Abilities' Being exposed to electromagnetic radiation caused by the Reanimation Machine; these Nazis have been endowed with almost supernatural capabilities that give them the advantages over their enemies. This is what makes people consider them the perfect army. *'Virtual Invincibility:' Despite them being solid; these Nazis are virtually invincible to all forms of physical harm. This, of course, is seen throughout Outpost and Outpost: Black Sun. These things are even capable of taking Claymore mine shrapnel and even gunfire and manage to keep on coming. Even shooting them in the head won't work or slitting their throats won't stop them. **'Superhuman Strength:' Possibly due to their invincibility is that these Nazis are capable of killing their enemies with just their brute strength. One of these things were actually seen lifting Cotter up against the wall with one hand and pushing his head in with the use of the other hand. **'Superhuman Stamina:' In Outpost: Rise of the Spetsnaz; There were some of these things that actually could withstand a direct punch and melee attacks from physically fit Russian soldiers. **'Superhuman Healing:' One of the strangest, yet not seen the abilities of these beings is their ability to heal. Although it's hardly noticeable by many; it is shown that these creatures don't even bleed when shot or stabbed during the final battle; although a direct hit to the head will cause bleeding; which was seen when Prior shot Gotz in the head. This was strange because even after Gotz was shot in the head, there was no entry or exit wound seen on his head, even in Outpost: Black Sun. This explains that these things have the ability to heal faster. ***'Foreign Body Resistance:' Because they are virtually invincible and they are practically dead; these beings are also invincible to biological agents such as diseases and drugs. **'Immortality:' Because of their virtual invincibility; Nazi Ghosts are unable to die and therefore cannot age as well. Despite them looking like rotted walking corpses; they are incapable of actually stopping or show any loss of skill. *'Matter Manipulation' One of the strangest and yet unique powers of these beings is that they are capable of manipulating even the simplest of devices. This was seen when D.C. examined a 7.62x25mm Tokarev round that was found in the wound of McKay. The round was old and was damaged, yet despite its damage, it still managed to hit one of his men. *'Electromagnetic Manipulation:' Because of the electromagnetic field that helped create them; these beings are capable of manipulating anything that is electrical and mechanical such as lights and machines. This was seen when the Nazi that killed Cotter vanished right before the eyes of the Mercenaries. *'Semi-Atmokinesis:' In the first film; Nazi Ghosts were shown to have the ability to manipulate the weather to a degree. This was seen when the wind started to whip around the bunker where the Mercenaries were located; this was used as a distraction for when they took Taktarov. *'Teleportation:' One way for these things to get from point A to point B in a fraction of a second would have to be a form of teleportation. Due to the fact that they are capable of appearing out of nowhere gives the viewer some clue as to how they move from place to place without even the simplest of movements. 'Skills' Despite their appearance; these beings are far from being as feeble-minded as everybody thinks. These beings are actually capable of killing in innovative ways; despite their primitive methods to kill. *'Loyalty:' One of their biggest skills that are shown is that these beings are loyal to those who are higher ranking Nazi officers or scientists. This was seen when Gotz nodded his head, in turn ordering his troops to enter the combat zone. Even despite their innovative and savage nature as well; these beings do not attack fellow comrades as well. The only exception to this rule was in Outpost: Rise of the Spetsnaz where they attacked a Russian soldier infected with the contagions he was infected with; now this was probably because he wasn't a full zombie/ghost. *'Masters of Death:' One of their biggest skills is their skill to kill. Despite it being more like a job, these things are absolutely merciless when it comes to killing, even when it comes to innocent people; these monsters are known never to stop killing. **'Masters of Stealth:' In the Outpost (film); these Nazis were shown to have the power to actually sneak up on their enemies and kill them without even making a single sound. This was seen when they killed Voyteche while he was field-stripping his Norinco Type 56 and they managed to get ahold of him, then stabbed him in the mouth before he made any noise. **'Masters of Torture:' In the first film; these beings were known for their methods to kill, however they are also shown to have very savage methods of torturing people to death. A perfect example of this was when they had Taktarov prisoner and even in his please of mercy; they continued to torture him by nailing 7.92x57mm cartridge casings into his legs and piercing his eye. **'Weapons Experts:' Due to being soldiers prior to being ghosts; these beings are known to have the mental capacity to maintain and work firearms, even with the use of their powers. Gotz was actually seen in Outpost: Black Sun (film) firing a Luger P08 at the end of the movie. **'Melee Combat:' As soldiers; these Nazis are no exception to possessing knowledge on fighting with melee weapons, even when the weapon they're using is not for melee purposes. 'Weaknesses' Despite being virtually unstoppable; these beings are not truly invincible and therefore can be killed. *'Electromagnetic Pulse:' Because they are created from electromagnetic radiation; it makes good sense to fight fire with fire. This means that the electromagnetic field emitted by these beings can indeed be negated by an electromagnetic pulse; which was seen at the end of the first film when they were hit with an electromagnetic pulse and they all collapsed onto the floor. In the second film; the EMP was also their downfall as well and was seen when a NATO task force used a portable EMP generator. This generator negated their electromagnetic field and made them vulnerable to kill; despite the fact, they remained upright after being hit with the pulse. 'Weapons & Equipment' As stated before; these beings may have mostly primitive and savage ways of attack but they too also have complex ways of attack as well. During their attacks; they do use weapons for melee purposes, even when it's not the purpose of the said weapons. *'MP40:' Being soldiers prior to them being monsters; some of these Nazis were seen carrying the MP40 and despite not being seen; have shot them before, even in the modern day. *'Kar98k:' Alongside the MP40; there are some Nazis that do carry the standard issued bolt-action battle rifle known as Kar98k. *'Walther P38 or Luger P08:' Being soldiers of Nazi Germany, which they were at one point; it is reasonable to assume that they holster either the Walther P38 or Luger P08 as their sidearms of choice. *'Steilhandgranate Model 24:' As a melee weapon; some Nazis have seen carrying the Steilhandgranate Model 24 stick grenade and using it as a melee weapon. Some of which are actually wrapped in barbed wire. The strangest thing is that these grenades when used for melee combat, do not go off or detonate; which is reasonable to assume that they are either duds or the detonation system was tampered with by the Nazi Ghosts. *'Syringe & Needle:' Although notorious for their killing methods; these Nazis, primarily Gotz and Matron are known to carry syringes and needles containing a specially designed agent that is injected into the bodies of the people they capture and make into Nazi Ghosts, increasing their numbers greatly. Matron also used it as a weapon as well when she killed one of the members of the NATO task force. Gallery Ni outpost.jpg|A Nazi Ghost's face. 44574462 zombie-film nazi 226.jpg|The Breather, the Nazi Ghosts' commander. ﻿ Category:Factions